


This is Their Design (Interlude)

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Series: This is Their Design [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, POV Alana Bloom, POV Bedelia Du Maurier, POV Freddie Lounds, POV Jack Crawford, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, The Hannigram is background, are hannibal and will alive, can you survive falling off a cliff like that, idfk, idk the science of that, short series of drabbles for each of these four characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Jack Crawford feels bad for Will GrahamAlana Bloom feels bad for Abigail HobbsBedelia Du Maurier feels badFreddie Lounds does not feel bad about anythingFour people. Two regrets, one acceptance, and one apathy.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: This is Their Design [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910488
Kudos: 15





	This is Their Design (Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for references to graphic canon events, murder, implied manipulation, regrets, mild-to-severe depression, unethical journalism, light religious metaphors, and fear for one's life
> 
> Also some stuff I may have forgotten

Jack Crawford feels bad for Will Graham.

He feels bad that Will has suffered so much pain and trauma in his life, he feels bad that he has to suffer in order for Jack to get results. But Jack has to get results.

Will is the best consultant slash special agent he’s got, and it would be a waste to just leave him to teach classes at the academy when he could be the best asset the Behavioral Science Unit has ever had. He feels bad about it, which is why he has Dr. Lecter do a psych eval on him, so he can be sure he won’t break him.

More like so he can settle his anxious mind on the matter.

He isn't careful enough, and Dr. Bloom makes sure he knows it. After so long, literal years of a narrative too lengthy to even fully understand, poor decision after poor decision and moment after moment of terrible judgement, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter and Francis Dolarhyde and Abigail Hobbs and Mason Verger and Rinaldo Pazzi and Abel Gideon and Beverly Katz are all dead or presumed dead and there’s nothing that Jack Crawford can do to rewind time.

As much as he wishes he could.

\---

Alana Bloom feels bad for Abigail Hobbs.

She feels bad that Abigail suffered as a victim at the hands of her father. She feels bad that Abigail ever met Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. She feels bad that she died for nothing.

It occurs to Alana, after she falls from the window and cracks her spine, that Abigail is already dead. She died when Will coughed up her ear and it doesn’t matter that she stood right in front of Alana and apologized in so few words because she was dead the moment that Hannibal Lecter sunk his claws into her.

Just like Miriam Lass.

Now she has a son, with Margot Verger, and she’s happier than she’s been with most men. Their relationship is less push and pull and more comfortable. They’re both different women than they were three years ago and it shows.

Alana hopes that Hannibal Lecter is dead, because then he can never come back to haunt her.

\---

Bedelia Du Maurier feels bad.

She doesn’t honestly want to be sad over the “deaths” of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter (they never found the bodies, and Hannibal would make sure they left bodies if they had died), but she was. She would miss Hannibal, as much as she didn’t want to.

She remembers Will’s snide comments about her sucking up to him, about how she was just as bad as he was. He never outright said it, but he ran his hand over the leather of her chairs and called her weak and foolish in every underhanded way he could.

She wants to hate him for it. She doesn’t.

Because he’s right.

She didn’t have to cooperate with Hannibal. But she did. She did it to survive but she also  _ wanted  _ to. Hannibal knew that. He took advantage of that.

Like he did with everything.

Bedelia thinks that she needs to see a therapist herself.

\---

Freddie Lounds does not feel bad about anything.

She has a policy of not regretting anything she writes because her priority is always a good story over anything else. She doesn’t care about people’s feelings, she doesn’t care about the lingering feeling of guilt she never managed to shake about invading peoples’ privacy.

There may be guilt there, but Freddie is not ashamed of  _ anything  _ she has ever written.

She also only ever knew fear for her life after Will Graham entered it, and with him came the Devil.

There had been a real moment, three years ago, when she truly believed that Will Graham was going to kill her. When she saw what he had set up in the barn, she had really thought it would be the end.

Now, she is harder to faze than ever. She looked the Devil in the eye and laughed at him. She can handle some cheesy hate mail.

She regrets nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo only one more
> 
> Follow my Tumblr @randomfanderfriend


End file.
